Alucards Tagebuch
by Sam St. James
Summary: Wie sagt man so schön? Curiosity killed the cat! Also findet's besser selbst raus XD. R&R!


**Alucards Tagebuch**

A/N: Da schon seit einiger Zeit das Rating MA hier nicht mehr unterstützt wird gibt es nur die gekürzte (zensierte) Version dieser Geschichte zu lesen. Bei Interesse kann man mich aber gern Kontaktieren sofern man über 18 Jahre alt ist. Man möchte bitte bemerken, dass die Story auch schon recht alt ist.

Sam

Integrals POV – ‚_Integral denkt' - __hervorgehobenes  
Einträge aus Alucards Tagebuch_  
„Jemand spricht"

Etwas schien mit ihm nicht zu stimmen, so jedenfalls kam es ihr vor, denn er verhielt sich noch sonderbarer als sonst. Nein, eigentlich nicht unbedingt sonderbarer aber… denn man konnte sein Verhalten kaum direkt klassifizieren und sonderbar hätte es vielleicht nicht im Kern getroffen… beängstigender, ja fast ein wenig furchteinflößend war sein Verhalten geworden. Natürlich hätte sie das nie zugegeben, hätte jemand anderes, oder vielleicht sogar er selbst es gewagt sie darauf anzusprechen, denn das sie Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte wäre ja völlig lächerlich gewesen… Dennoch, die Art und Weise wie er sie seit einigen Tagen ansah, sie regelrecht anstarrte, ja taxierte, machte ihr schon ein wenig Sorgen und hätte vermutlich jeden anderen Menschen dazu gebracht sich zu Tode zu fürchten. ‚_So als wäre ich eine Beute'_ der Gedanke ließ sie frösteln, denn normalerweise sah er sie nicht so an, obwohl es für jede Menge andere Leute auf der Welt wohl verrückt geklungen hätte so etwas überhaupt als _normal_ zu bezeichnen da es genaugenommen ja alles andere als normal war – denn wer konnte schon von sich behaupten jeden Tag einem äußerst mächtigen, zudem noch sehr alten Vampir Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen und diese Begegnung auch stets zu überleben? Natürlich war da diese Blutlust, die er ja auch kaum ablegen konnte, weil sie nun einmal unwiderruflich zu seiner Natur, seiner Existenz gehörte, aber sonst schien er mehr kontrolliert, war die Bestie, das Wilde, das in ihm lebte – oder tobte – sein Handeln und Denken sicherlich teilweise bestimmte, besser unter Kontrolle gehalten, zumindest wenn er ihr gegenüberstand.

Er hatte behauptet es wäre Respekt, der ihn dazu anhalten würde ihr zu gehorchen, da er das längst nicht mehr zwangsläufig tun müsste, wie sie seit bereits einiger Zeit wusste und wie ihr manchmal recht schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Denn das Siegel hielt ihn zwar davon ab ihr direkt etwas anzutun, ihr Blut zu trinken, wenn sie dies nicht erlaubte oder sie zu töten, verlieh ihr aber auch keinesfalls mehr die Macht die es gebraucht hätte ihn zu kontrollieren, falls das überhaupt auf irgendeine Art möglich gewesen wäre, was ihr mehr als nur zweifelhaft erschien, besonders nach dem Inkognito-Zwischenfalls, als sie ihn das letzte Siegel aufheben ließ. Die Mächte die er dort entfesselt hatte, waren selbst ihr etwas unheimlich gewesen, wenn auch nicht bedrohlich; sie hätte sich nie vor ihm gefürchtet. Aber in letzter Zeit, besonders nach ihrer letzten, sehr heftigen Auseinandersetzung, die eigentlich wirklich nur dumm und nutzlos gewesen war, sie dafür aber umso mehr aufgeregt hatte, schien ihr Respekt als Hintergrund für sein Verhalten immer fragwürdiger, unwahrscheinlicher, auch wenn sie keinerlei Anlass hatte an der Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage zu zweifeln, dennoch…

Es war regelrecht unheimlich gewesen wie er sie aus seinen blutroten Augen angesehen und wie er dann „Meister" ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war tiefer, dunkler gewesen und der Klang hatte sich mit erschreckender Kraft ausgebreitet, sodass sie gemeint hatte seine Worte regelrecht als Vibrieren ihres gesamten Körpers spüren zu können, obwohl er ganz leise gesprochen hatte, kaum hörbar. Sie hatte sich nicht gegen die Gänsehaut wehren können, besonders als sie die Art und Weise bemerkte, in der seine leuchtenden Augen sie angestarrt, ja fixiert hatten. Er hatte sie angestarrt, sie förmlich mit Blicken ausgezogen, hatte versucht tief in ihre Seele zu blicken und das derartig intensiv, dass eisige Kälte ihr Rückgrat herunter gerannt war und das Gefühl, einen unglaublich großen Eisklumpen, der gerade begann zu schmelzen, im Magen zu haben, mit großer Eindringlichkeit ein Erschauern auslöste, dass wie eine Welle elektrischen Stroms durch ihren Körper gejagt war. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie dankbarer dafür gewesen, dass sie sich auf die Berichte, die vor ihr gelegen hatten, hatte konzentrieren können, um sich nicht länger mit diesem so intensiven Blick auseinander setzten zu müssen. Eigentlich hatte sie nie Probleme damit gehabt sich ihm entgegenzustellen, nicht einmal als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, aber diese wilde, raubtierartige Blick war anders gewesen als sonst und das heftige Klopfen ihres Herzens, dass sie verspürte als er sie so ansah und mit jener seltsamen, beinahe verführerischen Stimme mit ihr sprach, sowie die Befürchtung, dass er sie eventuell überrumpeln, besiegen, in einem Moment mit schwacher Verteidigung erwischen könnte, die einfach zuviel Gewicht gehabt hatte um sie wie sonst einfach zu ignorieren oder zur Seite zu schieben, hatten sie dazu gebracht wegzusehen, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, auch wenn es eine Schwäche, eine vielleicht fatale Schwäche, preisgab. Manchmal war Rückzug die beste Verteidigung, selbst wenn es feige erschien und sie sich selbst dafür hasste, sich so rückgratlos zu verhalten, aber es war ihr letztlich als einzig sichere Möglichkeit erschienen ihre Stellung als sein Meister zu wahren.

Es galt also unbedingt herauszufinden, was der Grund für dieses Verhalten war, denn so wie es jetzt war konnte es keinesfalls bleiben, weil es die ohnehin teilweise schon recht komplizierte Zusammenarbeit nur weiter ungebührlich verkomplizierte. Eigentlich war sie kein Mensch der lange mit sich haderte oder gar das Unausweichliche hinauszögerte, denn normalerweise tat sie einfach das was ihr richtig, oder notwendig erschien oder von ihr verlangt wurde. Diesmal hatte sie aber das Bedürfnis sich davor zu drücken ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem Vampir zu führen, oder überhaupt etwas zu tun um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war, weshalb sie ihr Herz jetzt unangenehm laut pochen hörte, als sie vor der Tür zu dem Raum im unterirdischen Verlies stand, den er seit dem Tag bewohnte als sie sich kennenlernten und die Hand auf die Klinke legte. Fast hatte sie eine Vision befürchtet, wie sie sie damals vor zehn Jahren gehabt hatte, aber sie blieb aus; trotzdem bemerkte sie, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, welchen sie wütend wieder ausstieß.

Sie war seit damals als sie in jener Zelle auf ihn getroffen war, nur ein einziges Mal hier unten gewesen, aber damals wie heute fand sie die Linien des magischen Kreises, der den Raum wohl hatte versiegeln sollen, und der wohl mit dem Blut ihres Vaters geschrieben worden war um Alucard für zwanzig Jahre zu verbannen, irgendwie unheimlich, aber aus irgendeinem ihr nicht bekanntem Grund wollte Alucard nicht das sie entfernt wurden, obschon sie längst jede Nützlichkeit verloren hatten. Als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, war sie siebzehn Jahre alt gewesen und eigentlich nur aus jugendlicher Neugier hinunter in das Verlies gegangen. Er hatte die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und auf einem hochlehnigem, äußerst altem Stuhl gesessen – wohl eher gelümmelt – sie mit einem neckenden Lächeln angesehen und dabei seine funkelnden weißen Fangzähne entblößt, als sie schließlich nach einigem Zögern doch hereingetreten war. Der Raum war ihr ziemlich düster erschienen und war nur spärlich von ein paar Kerzen erhellt gewesen, deren Flammen, obwohl es kaum Luftzirkulation geben konnte, unruhig flackerten, so als würden seichte Winde mit ihnen spielen, die jedoch kaum, genauer gesagt eigentlich gar nicht existieren durften, auch wenn das gesamte Hellsing Manor und damit auch der unterirdische Gebäudetrakt über ein ausgezeichnetes Belüftungssystem verfügte. Die Luft war weder staubig, noch stickig alt gewesen und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte es nicht so wie sie es eigentlich erwarte, ja befürchtet hatte, nach Blut gerochen, sondern eigenartigerweise ein wenig nach Zimt, ein wenig erdig und nach etwas, dass sie nicht hätte benennen können, dass aber frisch und herb zugleich wirkte und ihre jugendliche Nase aus einem unerfindlichen Grund in heftige Aufregung versetzt hatte.

Unschlüssig hatte sie von diesen unerwarteten Sinneseindrücken überwältigt mitten im Raum gestanden, bis er sie angesprochen und damit aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen hatte. „Wie kommt es dass ihr mich hier aufsucht Meister? Sehnsucht nach der Dunkelheit?"

Selbst jetzt, gute sechs Jahre später, fühlte sie noch immer das Frösteln, aber auch die seltsame, prickelnde Erregung die sie bei seinen Worten verspürt und die ihren Herzschlag zum Rasen gebracht hatte. „Nenn es Neugier, aber es geht dich ohnehin nichts an. Ich wollte nur sehen wie du hier unten lebst… ich meine, deine Zeit verbringst."

Er war daraufhin aufgestanden und hatte sich direkt vor sie gestellt. Damals war sie noch nicht völlig ausgewachsen gewesen und hatte insgesamt gesehen, trotz weiblicher Rundungen, die sie jedoch schon damals unter Herrenkleidung verbarg, ausgesehen wie ein schlaksiger Junge, der in viel zu kurzer Zeit, viel zu schnell gewachsen war, obschon sie nie wirklich wie ein pubertierender Teenager, schon gar nicht wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen gewirkt hatte. Seine Größe hatte nie auf sie bedrohlich gewirkt, nicht als sie ihn mit dreizehn Jahren kennenlernte und auch nicht als er in seinem Raum vor ihr stand und jetzt mit dreiundzwanzig war sie manchmal sehr dankbar dafür, denn neben ihm wirkte auch sie mit ihrer für eine Frau in jedem Fall ungewöhnlichen Körpergröße einigermaßen klein.

„So, mein Meister ist also neugierig…" spottend hatte er dieses verdammte Grinsekatze-Grinsen gegrinst, dass es noch immer mit Leichtigkeit fertig brachte sie so richtig aufzuregen. Ehe sie es wirklich bemerkt hatte, hatte er seine Hände unter ihre Haare geschoben, sie in ihren Nacken gelegt und hielt sie sanft, aber bestimmt fest. „Dann werde ich deine Neugierde wohl befriedigen müssen…" flüsterte er, bevor er sich zu ihr herabbeugte, ihren Kopf festhielt, sogar ein Stück nach oben drückte und sie küsste, ziemlich intensiv küsste, da sie wohl vor Erstaunen den Mund geöffnet hatte.

Es war ein sanfter, ja zärtlicher, aber gleichzeitig auch eindringlicher, vor allen Dingen aber fordernder Kuss, bei dem er ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, einfach ihren gesamten Mund liebkoste und dies mit sinnlicher Gründlichkeit tat, sein Tun offenbar absolut genoss. Wenn sie jetzt, wo sie noch immer zögernd, die Hand auf der Türklinke, vor seiner Tür stand und daran zurückdachte, war da immer noch dieses Gefühl der Erregung, das anregende Prickeln auf der Haut und das Kribbeln im Bauch, dass sie verspürt hatte, während er ihren Mund so stark beanspruchte und sie fühlte auch noch immer die Hitze, die ihr in den Kopf, vor allen Dingen leuchtend Rot auf die Wangen geschossen war.

Es nützte alles nichts und wenn sie noch länger hier herumstand und in alten Erinnerungen schwelgte, würde sie sich nur albern vorkommen und sich daraufhin dann sicher dafür entscheiden einfach wieder zu gehen, die Sache vorläufig auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Deshalb atmete sie jetzt tief ein, wappnete sich innerlich dafür sicherlich wieder seinen Spötteleien und Neckereien und vielleicht auch diesem Raubtierblick ausgesetzt zu sein, bevor sie die Klinke drückte, die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Zu ihrem Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, das zwar die Kerzen in ihren Leuchtern an den Wänden und auf dem Tisch brannten, sodass der Raum von einem warmen Licht erhellt wurde, sich aber niemand darin befand.

„Alucard, bist du hier?" Sie erhielt keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und sah sich derweil neugierig um. Die spärliche Einrichtung – denn was brauchte ein Untoter schon großartig an Mobiliar? – hatte sich kaum, vielleicht aber auch gar nicht seit ihrem letzten Besuch verändert, bei dem sie schließlich fluchtartig und mit hochrotem Kopf den Raum verlassen hatte. An der Wand, (rechts von ihr) stand sein Sarg – groß, aus dunklem, massiven Holz gefertigt, ohne den technisch-hydraulischen Schnickschnack den der Sarg von Seras aufwies und mit feinster, natürlich blutroter Seide ausgekleidet, sowie weich gepolstert und mit einem großen metallenem Kreuz beschlagen – den Deckel geöffnet und ebenso leer wie der Rest des Raumes. Dann gab es noch jenen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, zwei Stühle und ein kleines Regal direkt über dem Sarg, dass ihr nun doch neu vorkam. Verblüfft – und neugierig… - trat sie an das Regal heran und starrte absolut fassungslos auf ein Foto von sich selbst, dass wohl aufgenommen worden war während sie schlief und noch nicht sonderlich alt sein konnte und sie friedlich, wenn auch etwas verkrümmt, schlafend zeigte, wobei ihr Schlafanzugoberteil ein Stück hochgerutscht war, sodass man ihren Bauch sehen konnte auf den das Mondlicht schien. Ein seltsames Bild… Nachdem sie den Schock über diese Entdeckung einigermaßen verarbeitet und eine halbwegs rationale, wenn auch überhaupt nicht überzeugende Erklärung dafür gefunden hatte, interessierten sie mehr zwei dicke ledergebundene Bücher. Wissbegierig nahm sie eines und schlug es auf, da der völlig schwarze Einband keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf den Inhalt bot. Mit akkurater Federführung hatte jemand ein Deckblatt beschrieben „**Abraham**" und auf den nächsten Seiten begann wohl eine Art Tagebuch, oder auch Bericht, dessen Autor nur Alucard höchstpersönlich sein konnte und in dem er die Geschehnisse auf Papier festhielt, die er nach der Gefangennahme durch ihren Großvater Abraham van Helsing erlebt hatte. Sie legte das Buch beiseite; es zu lesen wäre zwar sicherlich interessant und würde ihr bestimmt viele wichtige Informationen geben, aber besonders an Alucards Handschrift erkannte man sein wahres Alter, denn so ordentlich und gleichmäßig sie auch sein mochte, sie ließ sich ausnehmend schwer lesen, sodass sie, auch wenn sie sich sehr anstrengte, kaum etwas entziffern konnte. Auf dem anderen Buch stand ebenso nichts auf dem Einband, aber das Deckblatt verkündete „**Arthur**" und konnte sich demnach nur auf die Zeit beziehen in der ihr Vater sein Meister gewesen war. Wenn er immer so genau Buch führte, dann müsste es folglich auch ein Buch mit ihrem Namen geben. Aber wo? Hier im Regal lag keines mehr.

Sie wandte sich suchend um und sah, dass auf dem Tisch neben mehreren verschiedenen Tintenfässern – soweit sie es erkennen konnte, gab es schwarz, rot und blau in diversen Ausführungen und Schattierungen, sowie beinahe alle sonstigen erdenklichen Mischfarben – und neben einem Federhalter, mit Federn in verschiedenen Stärken, diverse Pinsel und ein großes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch lagen. Von Neugierde regelrecht zerfressen – man behauptete hartnäckig, diese Neugier könnte ihr eines Tages einen sehr frühzeitigen Tod bescheren, ein Gerücht, dass sie allerdings ebenso hartnäckig ignorierte – ging sie zum Tisch, setzte sich und schlug das Buch auf. „**Integral**" stand auf einem – offenbar im Nachhinein – verziertem Deckblatt auf dem sich auch eine, wie sie zugeben musste und soweit sie das jedenfalls beurteilen konnte, sehr gut gelungene Zeichnung von ihr befand, auf der sie allerdings ein in fließenden Wellen und Falten ihren Körper umschmeichelndes weißes Kleid trug, dass mit Goldfäden bestickt schien und sich riesige weiße Schwingen hinter ihr ausbreiteten. Sie blätterte auf die nächste Seite und begann zu lesen, denn seine Schrift war zwar noch immer akkurat kompliziert und teilweise unnötig verschnörkelt, aber ihre Begierigkeit herauszufinden was er über sie geschrieben hatte war definitiv stärker. Sie sollte keineswegs enttäuscht werden…

Auszüge aus Alucards Tagebuch „**Integral**" (Alucards POV)

_INTEGRAL WINGATES HELLSING, ein interessanter Name, mit ebenso interessantem Klang, für eine faszinierende Person; meinem neuen Meister, dem letzten noch lebendem Bluterben dieser Adelsfamilie die mich an sich gebunden hat um meine Fähigkeiten für ihre eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen – um eine gnadenlose Jagd auf die Kinder der Nacht, auf Meinesgleichen zu führen; ein Mädchen von dreizehn Jahren. Sie ist noch ein Kind, aber hat einen außergewöhnlich starken Willen, eine feste Überzeugung und verfügt über einen wahrhaft überragenden Mut, da sie sich mir einfach so entgegenstellte und mir klar machte, dass entweder sie die Befehle gäbe oder gar niemand. Äußerst faszinierend und noch weitaus bemerkenswerter angesichts der Tatsache, wie ich zuvor – ich gebe zu, ich hatte Spaß dabei – die Leute ihres Onkels Richard – ich konnte ihn schon zu Arthurs Zeiten nicht ausstehen – der sie hatte töten wollen und von meiner Existenz glücklicherweise nie etwas erfahren hatte, umgebracht und größtenteils gierig verzehrt hatte, da ich nach zwanzig Jahren Gefangenschaft ordentlichen Hunger verspürte._

_Auch von ihrem Blut durfte ich einen Schluck kosten, weil ihr Onkel sie anschoss und ihr Blut bis zu mir herüberspritzte. Es war köstlich, das Edelste was ich je gekostet hatte._

_Sie hatte Angst, gab sich aber überraschenderweise nicht geschlagen, auch nicht obwohl selbst ihr klar sein musste, dass ihre Situation ziemlich aussichtslos war, was mir eine gehörige Portion Respekt für dieses Kind abtrotzte, also beugte ich mich schließlich diesem Willen. Sie war völlig anders als ihr Vater, der offenbar erst kurz zuvor verstorben war, mutig, stolz und furchtlos, sodass ich davon ausgehen kann, dass ich die Zeit mit ihr äußerst genießen werde. Ich hoffe allerdings dass sie nicht dieselben Fehler wie ihre Vorfahren macht. Außerdem, mag sie jetzt noch ein Kind sein, mit fast weißem seidigem Haar und außergewöhnlich dunkler Haut, so wird sie in den nächsten Jahren doch zu einer Frau heranreifen, einer wahrhaft exotischen Schönheit, mit Augen die einem die Seele stehlen können… ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr nichts geschieht und sie sich zu voller Blüte entfalten kann._

…

Integral starrte extrem verblüfft auf die Worte vor sich und blätterte mit leichter Irritation weiter. Er hatte offenbar beinahe jeden Tag einen Eintrag verfasst, allerdings waren sie nicht mit einem Datum versehen, zumindest mit keiner Datumsangabe die sie verstanden hätte. Dafür entdeckte sie aber auf jeder Seite eine kleine Zahl die wohl ihr Alter angab. Manchmal waren einige Seiten auch illustriert, aber dies begann erst nachdem sie sechzehn geworden war. Einige Bilder zeigten sie bei der Arbeit, aber der überwiegende Teil zeigte sie schlafend – sie vermutete schon seit langem, dass er sie, wenn er nichts anderes während der Nacht zu tun hatte, beobachtete – einige jedoch zeigten sie wohl nach dem Baden, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt, wie ihr mit leichtem Unbehagen und aufwallendem Ärger auffiel. Zufällig stolperte sie auch über den Eintrag der an dem Tag gemacht worden war, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal hier unten aufgesucht hatte. Der Anfang war recht uninteressant oder unspektakulär, aber der Rest brachte sie zum Erröten.

…

_Sie war hier unten, offenbar aus Neugier. Mittlerweile sieht sie aus wie eine Frau, versteckt dies aber unter Herrenkleidung. Unter dieser Kleidung versteckt sie einen gut gebauten, sehr wohlgeformten Körper, der von dunkler goldener Haut, die regelrecht danach zu schreien scheint, berührt, gestreichelt zu werden, umhüllt wird. Sie ist hochgewachsen und hat eine schlanke Statur, dabei aber nicht zu kleine, aber auch nicht zu große, feste Brüste, wie ich feststellen konnte, als ich sie beim Duschen beobachtete. Die Brustwarzen heben sich dunkel ab und sind so geformt, dass sie einen leicht in Versuchung führen, auch wenn sie von alldem nichts weiß und vermutlich auch gar nichts wissen möchte, da sie eine ziemliche Gefühlskälte in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hat und, sich anders als jede andere Jugendliche in ihrem Alter – ich gehe jedenfalls davon aus, dass andere Mädchen sich so verhalten würden… - überhaupt nicht für ihre Sexualität zu interessieren schient und ich fast Frigidität befürchte._

_Die Tatsache, dass sie hier war, habe ich zugegeben ein wenig ausgenutzt und sie einfach geküsst, hauptsächlich weil auch ich neugierig war, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde – nach all diesen Jahren wieder eine Frau zu küssen – und auch darauf wie sie sich verhalten, darauf reagieren würde. Es war eine äußerst berauschende Erfahrung, für mich zumindest, da ich über sie nichts weiter zu sagen weiß, außer dass ihre Körpertemperatur stieg, sie heftig errötete und Herzschlag und Atmung sich beschleunigten. Ihre Lippen waren weich, sanft, nachgiebig und schmeckten köstlich süß, nach Frau und ich genoss es wirklich._

..

Integral blätterte um, denn sie wollte lieber nicht auf dieser Seite weiterlesen und fühlte erneut die Hitze in ihr Gesicht schießen. So also dachte er über sie… frigide… nun vielleicht hatte er damit nicht einmal gänzlich unrecht. Die folgenden Einträge waren, soweit sie es beim überfliegen feststellte nicht so… von diesem etwas delikatem Thema angehaucht und berichteten von allem Möglichen, bei Missionen angefangen, über die Farbe des Himmels, bis hin zu belanglosen Plänkeleien mit Walter, die sich um nichts anderes als Waffen drehten. Erst auf einer Seite – auf der eine kleine 21 stand – stach ihr etwas ins Auge, weil es mit blutroter Tinte geschrieben war.

…

_Es bringt offenbar nichts es weiterhin zu leugnen und zu verdrängen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es völlig sinnlos ist und jeglicher Basis entbehrt. Ich liebe sie, begehre sie und mit jedem Tag, an dem ich sie sehe und meine neckenden Spielchen mit ihr treibe und mit jedem Traum den ich von ihr habe, wird mein Verlangen stärker, manchmal so stark, dass es schmerzt, oder dass ich befürchte mich nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren zu können, zumal ich weiß wie köstlich ihr Blut schmeckt, wie ihr Körper unter dieser Herrenkleidung aussieht und dass sie noch Jungfrau ist. Wie gern würde ich diesen letzten Umstand ändern, aber ich fürchte es ist eine sehr vergebliche und einseitige, vor allen Dingen aber verbotene Liebe, denn Menschen und Vampire, besonders wenn der weibliche Part ein Mensch ist, sollten nicht das tun, was ich mir gelegentlich in meinen Träumen und Gedanken ausmale. Obwohl ich das weiß und sie sich mehr als nur abweisend verhält, kann ich einfach nicht aufhören sie zu begehren und gerade dieses abweisende, distanzierende Verhalten ihrerseits scheint mein Verlangen zu schüren._

…

Mit brennendem Gesicht blätterte Integral weiter, bis zu einem Eintrag der erst vor wenigen Tagen entstanden sein konnte und mit einer, in der Tat, niedlich wirkenden Zeichnung, die farbig ausgestaltet worden war und sie schlafend zusammengerollt in einem Sessel in der Bibliothek zeigte, illustriert war. Gebannt, gleichzeitig ungläubig und über die Dinge, die sie gelesen hatte und noch immer las erschrocken, ja schockiert, konnte sie doch ihre Augen nicht davon wenden.

…

_Oh, lieber Himmel, gütiger Gott oder wer immer mich erhören möge! Wie sehr ich sie begehre! Beinahe jede Nacht träume ich von ihr, nur um mich nach dem Erwachen aus den zumeist hochgradig sündigen Träumen noch mehr nach ihr zu sehnen, danach sie zu berühren und sie zu fühlen. Es wird mir beinahe unerträglich sie zu sehen und sie nicht berühren zu können. Ich sehne mich so schrecklich danach ihre weiche, goldene, dunkle Haut zu berühren, sie zu streicheln, zu fühlen, zu schmecken, ihre lebendige Wärme, ihre Lebendigkeit und ihre Stärke zu fühlen, die sie zu einem so außergewöhnlichem Menschen macht. Wie gern würde ich jene leicht geschwungene Lippen küssen, die noch nie geküsst wurden, von meinem eigenen vermessenem Kuss vor so vielen Jahren einmal abgesehen und wie verlangt es mich danach jeden Winkel ihres Körpers mit Zunge und Lippen zu erforschen, zu liebkosen und ihr das näher zu bringen, was sie bisher so strikt von sich wegweist. Besonders jetzt nachdem ich sie beinahe verloren hätte, scheint mein Verlangen gewachsen._

_Offenbar ist ihr etwas an meinem Blick aufgefallen… aber was soll ich tun? Das ist doch nichts was man so einfach abstellen könnte!_

_Wir haben gestritten, über etwas ziemlich belangloses würde ich sagen, wenngleich sie anderer Meinung zu sein schien, was den Streit unnötig anheizte. Sie sieht unglaublich sexy aus, wenn sie wütend ist und hat natürlich keine Ahnung davon. Es fiel mir daher ungebührlich schwer mich auf den Wortwechsel unseres Zwistes zu konzentrieren, was sie, beinahe verständlich, noch weiter aufregte. Der Gedanke sie zu verführen, oder mir notfalls auch mit Gewalt, das zu nehmen, was ich begehre, reift derweil immer mehr zu einer konkreten Idee heran. Gott allein – oder der Teufel, ich bin mir da keinesfalls sicher in wessen Zuständigkeitsbereich ich falle – weiß, dass ich es könnte, dass ich sie mit einem einzigen Wort dazu bringen könnte, mich so zu begehren, wie ich sie will. Dennoch zögere ich, denn es wäre niederträchtig und hinterhältig. Welche Ironie! Es wäre also genau das, was sie von einem Monster wie mir erwarten würde. Ich hoffe, gegen alle Vernunft, dass sie trotzdem eines Tages dem Verlangen nachgeben wird das ich meine, hin und wieder, in ihr aufflackern zu sehen, wenn wir miteinander sprechen._

_Sie denkt ein Vampir könne nichts empfinden jedenfalls keine tiefergehenden Gefühle. Wie Ahnungslos sie doch ist, darüber mit welch teilweise brutaler und grausamer, möglicherweise sogar menschenverachtender Leidenschaft wir fähig sind zu lieben, zu begehren! Gerne würde ich es ihr zeigen, sie spüren lassen, wie sehr leidenschaftliches Verlangen mich erfüllt… sie zu küssen, zu berühren, sie zu… ich sollte es nicht niederschreiben, ich sollte es ja nicht einmal denken, wonach ich mich nach so vielen Jahren der Enthaltsamkeit, in der einzig das Blut mich an einer Frau interessierte und erregte, plötzlich bei ihr sehne. Aber Integral ist anders, anders als jede menschliche Frau die mir je begegnete. Sie ist stark und stolz, beinahe komplett furchtlos und wenig sentimental, dafür in dem sie tut beinahe leidenschaftlich. Obwohl sie ein Mensch ist, scheint sie mehr ein Vampir zu sein, als manche Vampire es je sein werden. Ich hoffe eines Tages wird sie meine Offerte von Unsterblichkeit annehmen und ein Vampir werden, ein Vampir der mir gleich ist, eine Ebenbürtige in jeder Hinsicht. Oder, falls ich vorher meinem anderen Begehren nachgebe, wird sie ein anderes unsterbliches Wesen werden, ein Wesen dass noch seltsamer, vor allen Dingen noch seltener und herausragender als ein Vampir ist, ein Wesen, das vermutlich einem Engel oder einem Dämon mehr gleicht als einem Vampir und das nicht auf Jungfräulichkeit angewiesen ist um es zu werden… Es gibt nur wenige Vampire die dies fertig bringen, aber ich bin längst stark genug geworden um Wesen zu schaffen die mir an Stärke und Unsterblichkeit gleich, aber keine Vampire sind… In diesem Fall werde ich ihr Einverständnis nicht abwarten. _…

_Als ich sie letzte Nacht nach Beendigung der Mission nochmals aufsuchte, fand ich sie schlafend in einem Sessel zusammengerollt in der Bibliothek. Welch verführerisches Bild, welch köstliche Verlockung boten ihre im Schlaf leicht geöffneten Lippen. Langsam näherte ich mich ihr, ließ mich von ihrem wunderbar weiblichen Geruch, von Parfum, Zigarren, etwas herbem und gleichzeitig frischem und berauschend fraulichem, betören, der mit jedem Meter, den ich näher kam, stärker wurde und schließlich sogar drohte mich zu überwältigen. Trunken von sinnlicher Begierde sank ich neben ihrer schlafenden Gestalt auf die Knie um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr zu sein, spürte ihren langsamen und gleichmäßigen Atem als warmes, unglaublich erregendes Prickeln auf der Haut und für wenige Sekunden waren ihr Atem, ihr betörender Geruch und ihr Herzschlag, der laut meinen Geist erfüllte, das Einzige was noch für mich auf dieser Welt zählte. Gewaltsam musste ich mich davon losreißen, da ich – wohl zu Recht – befürchtete, dass meine wachsende Erregung mich sonst kontrollieren könnte und wagte dann etwas, dass mir im Nachhinein unglaublich riskant und auch dumm erscheint, weil es mein Verlangen nur verschlimmerte. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herab und ließ sanft meine Zunge zwischen ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen gleiten, schwelgte in der lebendigen, feuchten Wärme ihres köstlich süß schmeckenden Mundes bevor ich mich eiligst zurückzog. Wenn sie je davon erfahren sollte, würde sie meinen Kopf wollen – wahlweise sicherlich auf einem Silbertablett._

…

Integral war schockiert, konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sie soeben gelesen und erfahren hatte und spürte heiß die Röte auf ihren Wangen brennen, während empörte Wut in ihr aufwallte. Wie hatte er es wagen können! Einfach so ihre schlafende Bewusstlosigkeit auszunutzen und das auch noch auf so… auf so… ihr fehlten regelrecht die Worte! Außerdem fragte sie sich was er meinte, als er sagte er würde sie vielleicht nicht zu einem Vampir aber einem anderen Wesen machen?

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken – die verständlicherweise immer wütender und empörter wurden, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, wobei diese letzte Frage, die sie hätte eigentlich mehr interessieren müssen, immer weiter in den Hintergrund gerückt wurde – und brachte sie dazu eilig das Buch zu schließen und herumzuwirbeln.

„Ich, nichts… äh… aufräumen…" stammelte sie erschrocken das Erstbeste was ihr in den Sinn kam, was allerdings selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren ziemlich lächerlich klang und fühlte wie sie, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, noch weiter errötete.

„Aufräumen?" fragend und unglaublich durchdringend starrte er sie an.

Verdammt, erstens hatte sie gar nicht realisiert, wie lange sie jetzt schon hier unten war und zweitens hatte sie seine Anwesenheit nicht wie sonst gefühlt. „Korrekturlesen?" versuchte sie als nächstes, offenbar von ihrem Galgenhumor angetrieben, da ihre erste Erwiderung ihn ja nicht gerade vom Hocker zu reißen schien.

Er grinste nicht und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie er würde es tun und er würde diese sonst so störende, jetzt aber hochgradig erwünschte Sonnenbrille tragen, damit sie nicht länger seine, leichten Zorn wiederspiegelnden, blutroten Augen hätte ertragen müssen. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das nicht für deine Augen bestimmt war." Sagte er schließlich und sein Tonfall jagte ihr Angst ein. „Was tust du überhaupt hier?"

Sie schluckte. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, weil du so seltsam warst, aber du warst nicht hier und…"

„...und deshalb hast du beschlossen in meinen Privatsachen herumzuschnüffeln." Sagte er und trat einen Schritt vor, woraufhin sie beinahe reflexartig, auch wenn sie sich innerlich dafür hasste, zurückweichen wollte, hinter sich aber den massiven Tisch fühlte, der ihren Rückzug abrupt stoppte.

„Nein, ich meine, ich hatte nicht vor hier herumzuschnüffeln, ich habe mich nur umgesehen…" würgte sie hervor und fühlte eine Gänsehaut, die sich nur quälend langsam auszubreiten schien.

„Ich hoffe du weißt jetzt alles was du willen wolltest." Er war weiterhin näher gekommen und stand jetzt direkt vor ihr.

Eigentlich hatte sie sogar mehr erfahren, als sie je in ihrem Leben wissen wollte… „Es tut mir leid… aber… verdammt, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!" platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus als sie sich zunehmend von ihm in die Enge gedrängt fühlte.

„Was kann ich nicht ernst meinen, na los sag's mir, kann ich es nicht ernst meinen wenn ich schreibe, dass ich dich begehre? Dass ist es doch was du gelesen hast, nicht wahr?" er stützte seine Hände jeweils rechts und links von ihr auf die Tischplatte, sodass sie sich zurücklehnen musste als er sich noch weiter vorbeugte und keinen anderen Weg für sie freiließ. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, so nah war er ihr plötzlich, ihr Herzschlag schien für einige Momente unstet, fast so als wolle er jeden Augenblick aussetzen und sie hatte wohl unbewusst den Atem angehalten, denn da war noch immer dieses Wilde und Ungezügelte in seinem Verhalten. Dennoch spürte sie eine leichte Erregung, ein seichtes, aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Mehr als ein stummes Nicken brachte sie deshalb nicht zustande. „Und wie steht es mit dir? Verspürst nicht auch du diese Erregung, dieses Verlangen, dass du dir nur nicht eingestehen möchtest?"

„Ich… lass mich sofort in Ruhe!" energisch befreite sie sich von seiner erzwungenen Nähe, fühlte ihre Wangen beinahe brennend heiß glühen und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, so etwas… so etwas… so etwas zu tun wenn ich schlafe, verstanden?!" dann rauschte sie aus dem Raum.

Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie befürchtete es würde gleich zerspringen oder den Dienst quittieren und ihre Beine waren derartig wackelig, dass sie an der nächsten Ecke erst einmal Halt machen und sich gegen die Wand lehnen musste, da sie befürchtete, dass sie sonst noch in die Knie gehen würde. Er hatte es geschafft, dass sie sich wieder wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen fühlte und verdammt, er hatte Recht! Auch sie verspürte oftmals eine sanft auf der Haut prickelnde Sensation sobald er im Raum war, die, je näher er ihr kam, immer stärker wurde, bis ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb als ihn aus dem Raum zu weisen um nicht zu riskieren von diesem seltsamen Gefühl überrannt zu werden.

Es hatte also keine klärende Aussprache gegeben, stattdessen hatte sie Dinge erfahren die sie viel lieber gar nicht erfahren hätte und die sie unglaublich schockierten, ihr aber auch, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, ein wenig schmeichelten.

Später am selben Abend

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, Walter ziemlich unfreundlich angeknurrt, was ihr im Nachhinein dann natürlich leid tat, da der alte Angel of Death ja nun gar nichts dafür konnte, dass sie so ungehalten und aufgebracht war und versuchte einfach zu verdrängen, was sie in seinem Tagebuch gelesen hatte. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile auf der Fensterbank gesessen und hinausgeschaut in die Nacht, in der Hoffnung ein wenig Ordnung in ihre wirren Gedanken und ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle zu bringen. Dabei hatte sie allerdings recht wenig Erfolg und beschloss daher, nachdem sie es erfolglos mit ihrer Arbeit im Büro versucht hatte, lieber ein heißes, sicherlich entspannendes Bad zu nehmen und dann ins Bett zu gehen…

Während das Wasser in die Badewanne lief ging sie in ihr (angrenzendes) Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und ihre Sachen zurechtzulegen. Ihre nackten Füße machten leise tappende Geräusche auf den kalten Dielenbrettern und Steinfliesen als sie ins Bad zurückkehrte, ihre Sachen auf dem Arm tragend. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn zu und legte die Sachen auf einen Stuhl, wandte sich wiederum um, um ins Wasser zu steigen und erstarrte schlagartig mitten in der Bewegung, so als wäre sie eingefroren und zu einer perfekten Statue geworden, als sie Alucard breit grinsend in der Wanne sitzen sah.

„Raus!" Wut kochte mit unglaublicher Durchschlagskraft in ihr hoch, sodass ihr nicht einmal wirklich bewusst war, dass sie völlig nackt vor dem breit grinsenden Vampir stand der in ihrer Badewanne saß und sie anstarrte. Hätte sie es realisiert, wäre sie vielleicht vor Scham gestorben… Was zuviel war, war zuviel und das Maß war längst voll für diesen Tag, um nicht zu sagen ohnehin schon übervoll, so voll, dass nur ein einziger Tropfen das Fass im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum überlaufen bringen konnte und das hier, das war bei weitem mehr als ein Tropfen!

„Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten vielleicht zusammen baden, sonst würde meine Haut dir vielleicht gar zu kalt vorkommen." Während sein Tonfall beinahe an ein eingeschnapptes Kind erinnerte, bekam sein Grinsen etwas zutiefst anzügliches, was sie nur noch weiter aufregte, weshalb ihr auch jetzt noch immer nicht vollends, zumindest nicht mit jeglicher Konsequenz klar war, dass sie absolut unbekleidet war und ihr grinsender Vampir noch immer in ihrer Badewanne direkt vor ihr saß, sie mit ausnehmend lüsternem Blick ansah.

„Raus!" wiederholte sie nochmals.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er und machte Anstallten aufzustehen, was in ihrem fast komplett paralysiertem Hirn wohl den entscheidenden Hebel, der sie die Situation endlich wahrnehmen ließ, wenigstens teilweise umlegte. Sie fühlte wie die Hitze ihr unangenehm auf die Wangen schoss – offenbar schien das langsam zu einer Standarterscheinung bei ihr zu werden. Mit Entsetzen sah sie wie er sich langsam aus dem Wasser erheben wollte, während eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr sagte, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen und einfach hinsehen.

„Nein! Warte!" Mit glühenden Wangen, da ihre Moralvorstellungen die kleine Stimme mit Leichtigkeit zum Verstummen gebracht hatten, wandte sie sich ab, hörte das Wasser platschen, als er wohl aus der Wanne stieg, danach wie seine nassen Füße leise klatschende Geräusche auf dem gefliestem Boden machten und dabei immer näher kamen. Plötzlich schlangen seine Arme sich von hinten um sie, fühlten sich nass und kühl an, drückten sie gegen ihn. Für ein paar Augenblicke war sie völlig gelähmt, nahm seinen Körper unglaublich nah an ihrem eigenem wahr, spürte seine nackten Brust an ihrem nacktem Rücken mit unbegreiflicher Intensität und fast wie auf Stichwort hin, war da wieder dieses anregende Prickeln in ihrem Nacken und ihrem Bauch, was vielleicht durch seine recht kühlen Hände auf ihrem Körper, auf ihrer offenbar viel zu warmen Haut ausgelöst wurde, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie fühlte seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr, die sanft darüber strichen und sämtliche Härchen in ihrem Nacken dadurch dazu brachten sich aufzustellen. „Reingefallen! Ich habe die Hose noch an." Flüsterte er ihr zu, strich ihre Haare zur Seite und begann ihren Hals und Nacken zu liebkosen.

„Du Bastard!" brause sie auf und entwand sich seinem, zugegeben sehr sanften, wenn auch etwas nassem Griff und hätte, wenn sie etwas gehabt hätte um es nach ihm zu werfen, wahlweise etwas sehr schweres, es nach ihm geworfen, es ihm an den Kopf, in dieses verfluchte Grinsen geknallt. „Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Du siehst unglaublich niedlich und süß aus, wenn du wie ein kleines Schulmädchen errötest." Er kam auf sie zu und war plötzlich vor ihr, hielt sie fest und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Lass mich!" sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff lösen, aber er ließ sie nicht, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, sodass sie seine nasse Haut und seine nasse Hose an ihrem bisher noch recht trockenem Körper wahrnahm. Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Shht… Ich weiß das auch du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst, ich spüre deine Erregung fast so intensiv wie meine eigene. Lass uns baden."

Seine Stimme hatte einen unglaublich verführerischen Ton, dennoch konnte sie es selbst kaum fassen, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte, jeder Muskel ihres Körpers sich entspannte und sie ihre Hände über seinen muskulösen Rücken gleiten ließ. Seine außerordentlich glatte Haut fühlte sich kühl, richtiggehend kalt an und mit kaum zu ignorierender Intensität wurde ihr, obwohl ihr Körper und ihre Gefühle sie so augenscheinlich verrieten, klar, dass er ein Vampir war, ein sehr gut aussehender Vampir, ein sehr charmanter Vampir, der gerade auf dem besten Weg war sie zu verführen.

„Na, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so tough und abweisend, oder?" säuselte er, während er sie in die Höhe hob und langsam zu der Badewanne herüber trug.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig." Sagte sie als er sie gerade ins Wasser herabließ. Was sollte sie tun? Hatte sie die Kraft ihm zu widerstehen, wollte sie dies überhaupt? Offenbar war ihr Geist noch immer nicht fähig alles um sie herum zu verarbeiten, fast so als wäre alles ein wenig verschwommen, weshalb es ihr plötzlich fast normal vorkam in der Wanne zu sitzen, während Alucard neben ihr stand. Wieder schien sich ein kleiner Hebel mit einem leisen Klick umzulegen, woraufhin ihr erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss und sie die Arme unter der Wasseroberfläche um ihren Körper schlang. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr, wandte schließlich den Kopf verblüfft ein Stück und musste zu ihrem großen Entsetzen zusehen wie seine Hose an seinen langen – wie sie feststellte muskulösen – Beinen herabglitt und er schließlich zu ihr ins warme Wasser stieg, aufgrund der Enge seine Gliedmaßen mit den ihren auf eine äußerst intime Art und Weise verschränkte.

„Was tust du denn da?" fragte sie völlig schockiert.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei sprang Integral in einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung aus dem Bett, das hieß, sie hätte es getan, wenn sie sich in ihrem Bett befunden hätte. So sprang sie zwar auch in die Höhe und auf die Füße, fühlte aber die Verspannung ihres Rückens, da sie wohl wieder einmal mit dem Kopf auf den Schreibtisch gesunken und eingeschlafen war – in letzter Zeit schlief sie des Öfteren einfach aus leider immer mehr zunehmender Erschöpfung bei der späten Arbeit oder beim Lesen ein – schlug sich ihr Bein hart an der massiven Eichenholz Tischplatte und hörte wie ihr Stuhl mit einem Krachen nach hinten kippte, sodass sie schmerzhaft feststellen musste, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern in ihrem Büro eingeschlafen war. Es war nur ein Traum, Gott sei dank nur ein Traum! Die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie nur geträumt hatte ließ sie sogar für einige Momente den eigentlich nicht zu ignorierenden Schmerz in ihrem Knie vergessen.

„Arrgh…" Verdammt, das tat vielleicht weh!

„Schlecht geträumt, Meister?" Alucards Stimme, die viel zu nah hinter ihr erklang, ließ sie aufgeschreckt herumfahren und spornte ihren ohnehin schon rasenden Herzschlag zu neuen Höchstleistungen an.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" erwiderte sie schroff, nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgewandt hatte, sich für diese Handlung eine Idiotin schalt und von seinem steten Grinsen irritiert wurde, leider auch noch zu allem Überfluss diesen seltsam wilden Blick in seinen Augen wahrnahm. Wie sie bemerkte tauchte Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hinter ihr fiel, sie und die gesamte Region um den Schreibtisch herum in silbriges Licht und ließ gleichzeitig auch die Schatten im restlichen Raum zwar tiefer, dunkler, sogar bedrohlicher, aber auch weicher und geschmeidiger erscheinen.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und damit noch irritierender, außerdem verwirrte es sie ein wenig, dass er weder seinen Hut, noch seine Sonnenbrille trug und seine Haare lang, wie eine seidig schwarze Mähne über seinen Rücken fielen; ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, weil er sich meist auf die kürzeren Haare beschränkte und auch an seinen seltsamen Accessoires sehr zu hängen schien. „Wenn ich in diesen Träumen vorkomme, geht es mich etwas an." Entgegnete er und trat näher an sie heran, woraufhin sie wieder zurückweichen wollte, aber wieder einen Tisch im Rücken hatte, der sie daran hinderte.

Es war alles so unwirklich, beinahe schlimmer als in ihrem Traum aus dem sie ja soeben hochgeschreckt war. Alucard streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, legte sie sanft unter ihr Kinn, streichelte über ihre Wange während sie sich immer fester gegen den Tisch hinter ihr drückte. Die Berührung war zärtlich, unter anderen Umständen vielleicht kaum wahrnehmbar, aber ihre Nerven schienen derartig überreizt, dass sie sie unglaublich intensiv spürte und eine Vision vor ihren Augen aufblitzte, eine Vision die sie wieder erröten ließ und deren Bilder ihr ein wenig Angst machten, besonders weil sie am Ende zu einem Wesen wurde das weder Mensch noch Vampir war…

R&R!


End file.
